


Is It The Look In Your Eyes

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kadam’s first ‘I Love You’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It The Look In Your Eyes

“What do you mean you have to  _go back_?” Kurt asked, still standing in the open doorway. Rain dripped steadily off the edges of his coat and hat and he’d only gone to pick up their order at the Thai place just down the block. 

How did so much happen in the moments of time you took for granted?

Adam paced between the brick walls, restless confinement in human form. “I’m only here on a student visa, Kurt. I wasn’t sure where I’d eventually settle down- we have a wonderful appreciation of the theater back home.”

He didn’t look up from the phone in his hand, fingered clenched tight around the casing. “They left a message- one message and everything’s different.”

Adam laughed, wretched and wounded.

The sound prompted Kurt into movement, setting the food on the counter and shaking off his rain clothes. He pried the cell phone from Adam’s grip, set it blinding back on the coffee table behind him and took hold of his hands.

“Not  _everything_  is different,” he said, soothingly. Kurt pulled him near, both of their hands on his hips as they swayed together. 

Adam did his best to smile, fleeting and weak with sorrow. 

“Does this mean we can officially re-enact my favourite Sandra Bullock movie?” Kurt tried, pressing a kiss to the edge of Adam’s mouth. “You’re not exactly a grumpy Canadian but I think I’d prefer our version of events.”

“I’d marry you in a heart beat,” Adam admitted, pulling back to meet Kurt’s gaze. “Even if I know your father would fly up here for the sole purpose of launching me off the Empire State Building." 

"He would  _not_ ,” Kurt said, laughing. “He loves everything about you.”

Kurt’s gaze cut away, throat achy and tight with a sudden, clarity. “Just like I love you.” He took a deep breath. “I love you and whatever you decide, wherever you go, I need you to know that.”

Adam leaned in to press his forehead against Kurt’s. “Six months ago this wouldn’t have been a question. I’d have packed my bags and told my parents to meet me at the airport.”

Kurt swiped his thumb lazily across the dip of Adam’s wrist. “And now?”

“Now I kind of can’t believe you asked me to marry you without a ring, over cold Thai noodles.” He kissed Kurt’s forehead. “And yes, if there was ever any doubt. It’s been yes since I chased you down to convince you to watch me sing a song about big butts.”

“Yes you’ll marry me or yes you love me too?” Kurt asked, wry but breathless.

“Kurt,” Adam grinned wildly. “They’re not mutually exclusive.”

- 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: feb2013


End file.
